dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar Jomfru
Wheelchair ridden Edgar Jomfru ("Jomfru" meaning virgin in Danish and Norwegian) and his brother Eric (voiced by Tommy Blacha) are introduced as the proprietors of diefordethklok.com, the largest Dethklok fan site. In their greed, they attempt to blackm ail Dethklok into paying for good reviews on their site by secretly recording an exclusive one-time only song played by Dethklok during their annual fan day. Their scheme fails miserably when the two brothers are lured into a sniper-filled hallway by Ofdensen. Eric is killed instantly, his head blown off and the remnants of his face scattered on his brother, while Edgar, remembering Ofdensen's cryptic advice regarding how to cross the narrow corridor, survived. Edgar is promptly imprisoned inside the band's dungeon. The shock of his brother's death, as well as the brutal torture inflicted upon him by the band's minions, drives Edgar insane: having recovered the remains of his brother's face from the incident, he makes them into a mask for a fellow imprisoned fan who is put into his cell, even referring to the teen as his brother upon doing so. He digs his way out of the prison in the episode Dethvengeance, the fan tied to his back despite the latter not being handicapped (apart from his stupor, a result of being exposed to Dethklok's music at inhumane volume). He is rescued by the Metal Masked Assassin after escaping through the sewage system. He and the assassin start the Revengencers and begin orchestrating terrorist attacks on different Dethklok-related places. The Tribunal describes Edgar as the brains behind the terrorist attacks. He has his nose bitten by a Dethklok fan while attempting to assassinate Nathan. and the Metal Masked Assassin]] In Black Fire Upon Us, Edgar masterminds the attack on Mordhaus and even infiltrates Mordhaus himself to personally kill Dethklok. He corners Skwisgaar and Pickles in their secret vault and prepares to shoot them with a shotgun. As he prepares to shoot them, he flashes back to all the years he and his brother spent as avid Dethklok fans. He lowers his gun as he is unable to kill his former idols. Immediately thereafter, a Klokateer kicks his wheelchair over and starts beating him with a night stick. His fate after this was unclear until the episode Doublebookedklok, he is briefly shown at the end of the episode, living in a room deep under Mordhaus. He currently appears to be working for Ofdensen (although it is unknown if he asked or is forced to work for him). It also appears he is monitoring Salacia's secret FalconBack Project. In Diversityklok, it is confirmed that he is working for Offdensen and is researching the FalconBack Project, before mentioning he has discovered a hidden message in the Dethwater album which he believes to be an originated from whales and is currently working on translating it. The Tribunal also suspects or is aware that Edgar is alive and in Ofdensen's custody. In Prankklok, Edgar finishes translating Dethwater and discovers that the repeated message says "Dethklok must go back into the water", which may explain the loss of the ships carrying Dethklok's new album'.' In The Doomstar Requiem Edgar assists in training Dethklok and scolds them for refusing to consider Toki their brother. It is revealed that he was paralyzed in a car crash when he and Eric were driving home from a Dethklok concert, and Eric pulled him out shortly before the car exploded. Trivia *Despite his obivious handicap, Edgar is a talented swimmer (he is even shown practicing his swimming in a pool at The Revengencers' base in a DVD extra). *It is unknown if Edgar is working for Offdensen out of fear or to make up for his past actions against Dethklok (having possibly rediscovered his love of Dethklok and their music). It's more likely the latter is the reason why, as Edgar hasn't plotted to betray Dethklok since then. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dethklok Fans Category:Enemies of Dethklok Category:Revengencers Category:Cybernetically Enhanced People Category:DieForDethklok.com Category:Allies of Dethklok Category:Dethklok Employees Category:FalconBack Project Category:Disabled characters